


Unlucky Luck

by lost_riddles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And unlucky, Canon Compliant, Galaxy Garrison, Getting to Know Each Other, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith is Impatient, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Relationship, Rivals to Friends to Almost Lovers, Teasing, Thunderstorms, until he's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_riddles/pseuds/lost_riddles
Summary: When Keith's hover-bike went down in the middle of nowhere, he has no other choice than to call Shiro, who send a friend to help.





	Unlucky Luck

While his brand new hover-bike was falling from the sky, Keith didn't have time to think about much more than _oh shit_.

Once it crashed on the floor though, his first thought was _Shiro's going to kill me_ , and his second one was _or maybe I'll be lucky enough to be severely injured so I'll die before he finds out_.

He wasn't.

About five minutes after the crash, Keith forced himself to finally move and check his right side that took the most of the fall. He was bleeding, but not much, just a few scratches that wouldn't worry Shiro enough to avoid him yelling at Keith. Too bad.

Thankfully, he didn't hit his head, as he was so confident in his driving and his creation that he thought he wouldn't need protection. Stupid, yeah, but it was so hot outside that the thought of wearing a helmet was unbearable. It was the weather that had pushed Keith to go out, so another reason to blame the sky for his problems.

Reluctantly, Keith looked at his left were his hover-bike was lying, fearing what he would see, but it wasn't half as bad as he thought. Yeah, it would need some fixing, but nothing Keith couldn't handle as he built the whole thing from scratch. At least it didn't explode.

Keith walked to examine it better, but he knew deep down that he wouldn't be able to make it work again. Not without any tool to help him. Not after the damn thing just stopped working without a warning in the middle of his first ride.

He had probably done something wrong while building it, but he wouldn't know what before a professional came to check it out. If only he had waited for that visit before trying the hover-bike like Shiro asked him, he wouldn't be in that situation. But it was too late now, and as the hover-bike wasn't the most legal thing for now, he knew calling for help wouldn't do any good. Plus, there was the fact that the Garrison was pretty far from everything.

Sighing, he took his phone of his pocket, relieved when he saw it wasn't broken too. He didn't want to think about how much worst the lecture he was definitely having later would have been if Shiro would have had to come home to find the place empty. He would have been worried and would have had to look for Keith everywhere and.. Yeah, good thing Keith could at least let him know he was okay.

Despite this, looking at his screen, he really didn't want to call Shiro. He was busy at work, Keith knew it, that was why he couldn't call someone to check on the hover-bike before in the first place. He asked Keith to just wait a few more days, then they could try it together. But did Keith listen? No. It was sunny outside, he had a day off, and no friend he could hang out with. Not that he didn't have friends at all, they just weren't available.

Knowing he really had no other choice, he pressed call and waited. He almost hoped Shiro wouldn't pick up, but that was just wishful thinking. Even busy, Shiro was never out of reach. And even if that would buy him some time, he would still get his lecture, he would just have to wait like an idiot in the middle of nowhere for Shiro to be done.

"Keith? Is everything alright?" The voice in his phone almost startled him, and he swallowed, not knowing how to present the situation to make it look better than it was. Maybe he should have thought about this before calling. Oh well, too late now. "Keith?" Shiro called again, and the worry in his voice seemed to awake Keith again.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here, sorry. I just.. I'm sorry, okay, I wasn't thinking, I should have listened to you but I just-"

"Keith, calm down. What happened?" Shiro cut him before he could panic more, and Keith was grateful for that. Yeah, sure, explaining before apologizing, it made sense.

"I took the hover-bike for a ride." He mumbled sheepishly, looking down even if Shiro couldn't technically see him right now.

"You.. What? Why?" Shiro sighed loudly, and Keith was even more ashamed. Somehow, disappointed Shiro was worst than angry Shiro. But he tried to understand instead of just yell at him like a lot of parent figures would, and Keith was relieved.

"The weather was good even if it's rain season so I didn't want to stay at home all day but I didn't have anyone to hang out with and there's really not much to do here if you don't have a car so I thought 'hey, I have a hover-bike, let's try this' and.." He stopped talking, realizing he was about to admit the crash and wasn't quite ready for that yet.

"And I guess you're not calling because it went well." Shiro supposed smartly. Keith didn't know if he should be relieved that Shiro didn't comment on the rest or be worried because that silence clearly meant 'we'll talk about this later when I'm sure you're safe.'

"Yeah I.. I probably made a mistake somewhere because it just stopped working without a warning or a reason! It was flying just fine and then just.. Nothing!" He explained, only realizing now how upset he was about it. He did everything right, it should be working. It wasn't fair.

"Wait, you were flying on it and it crashed? Are you okay?!" Shiro was audibly worried, and Keith bit his bottom lip guiltily.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just a few scratches, nothing serious." He immediately said, not wanting to worry Shiro even more.

"Okay, huh, were are you right now?" Shiro asked, voice calm once again. That fact reassured Keith.

He took a few seconds to look around himself, trying to find anything that could give him a localisation. He found nothing.

"Hm, somewhere next to the road between home and the city? I think I only drove like.. A mile or two?" He said, frowning at the approaching clouds in the sky. Well, it was the rain season after all, but Keith hoped he wouldn't be in the middle of the desert still when it's there.

"Okay, noted. I can't come right now, I was in the middle of a meeting about the next mission when you called, but I'll ask a friend to come and bring you home, okay?" Shiro offered, and Keith was too thankful to worry about someone else than Shiro coming for him. He knew almost all of Shiro's friends anyway, he would be fine.

"Yeah, thanks, Shiro."

They hanged up, and the wait begun.

Weirdly, Keith never noticed before then how empty and silent it was around here. At the Garrison, everything was always nosy, full of people and machines, and at Shiro's flat, there was the sound of tv, or music, or just Shiro and Adam talking or moving.

But here and now, it was dead silent, as if everything in the world that wasn't empty landscape and broken hover-bike ceased to exist. It felt like Keith would be stuck here, alone, for the rest of eternity. And okay, maybe he was a bit overdramatic here, but he really wasn't one for staying still, waiting.

When he finally heard the sound of wheels rolling on the road a few meters away from him, Keith was so relieved that he forgot to be nervous about who was driving it. Probably Matt, or Adam, if he was lucky.

After a few more seconds of waiting, Keith was finally able to see a white pickup, the Garrison's logo on it's side. He waved awkwardly when the driver looked at him, stopping the car. He exited it, and Keith was disappointed to realize it wasn't either Matt or Adam.

The guy looked about his age, weirdly, and was wearing sunglasses that leaded Keith to think it was one of his friends. Unlike his vehicle, he wasn't wearing any kind of uniform from the Garrison. Instead, he was wearing grey shorts that didn't hide a lot of his long legs and a light blue t-shirt that enhanced his tan skin. He sends Keith a mischievous grin, and the boy never wished more for his hover-bike to suddenly work again so he could ran away.

"Hey, ugh.." He started, but the guy didn't let him try and finish a full sentence before he spoke.

"Keith! Fancy seeing you here." He said, taking him sunglasses off as if to see Keith better and wow, that guy had pretty eyes, a deep blue highlighted by the sun.

His words both eased and irritated Keith because good, he knew Keith's name, so he was definitely the guy sent by Shiro and not some random weirdo, but then, was he saying that just to get on Keith's nerves? Like yeah, let's make fun of the dude stuck in the middle of nowhere, it'll be great! So naturally, Keith scowled at him.

"Very funny, now will you help me or are you just here to laugh at me? Because I'm pretty sure Shiro-"

"Wow, I come all the way down here to help and you thank me by threatening to say bad things about me to Shiro? Not cool, dude."

The smile on the guy's face was gone, and Keith found himself kind of missing it, not liking the feeling of shame as he had to admit the other boy was right. He probably had better things to do than to help Keith, but here he was, and all Keith did was being rude. But there was something with this guy, a familiarity in the way he smirked as if he thought he was so superior to Keith that prevent him to apologize.

"I don't see much to thank you for." He answered instead, and the look of shock on the boy's face made Keith smirk lightly.

"Okay, that's it, have fun doing whatever you're doing, jerk."

And with that, the guy turned around, walking rapidly to his car. Keith sweared under his breath, Shiro was already mad enough at him to worsen his case by making him send two friends to help because Keith was unable to play nice.

"Wait!" He called the guy back, all mark of teasing gone. The truth was that he was desperate, and the guy knew it.

He stopped, his back still turned to Keith, and Keith understood that he wouldn't come back unless Keith convinced him he deserved to be helped. It almost made him give up, ready to wait hours for Shiro rather than apologizing. But just the thought of disappointing Shiro was too strong. That, and dark clouds coming closer and closer to them.

"I'm sorry, I was just joking. Can you help me, please?" Saying those words was one of the hardest things Keith ever had to do, but when the guy turned his face to him, his smile back in place, Keith thought that maybe it was worth it.

"Sure, that's why I'm here for after all. So, how did you end up here anyway? I thought we couldn't take the hover-bikes just for fun." He asked, coming closer to Keith's hover-bike to take a better look at it.

Keith felt weirdly protective of it. "The Garrison's one yes, this one is mine. I built it."

The boy looked from the hover-bike to Keith, but the impressed look he saw was quickly replaced by a mocking smile. "Oh, so that's why it's down. And here I was, thinking you couldn't fail at anything, it's the best day ever!" He laughed, looking genuinely happy, and Keith wanted nothing more than to punch the dude. Who was he to be so pleased by Keith's mistake? And why did he thought Keith couldn't fail at anything?

"Fuck off! If you're only here to be rude you can leave."He changed his mind. Everything would be better than staying with that guy one more minute. He could always explain to Shiro how he acted, he was sure Shiro wouldn't be mad for that.

The boy's smile dropped at Keith's icy tone, but he wasn't sorry at all this time.

"Come on, don't be like that, you have to admit the irony is good! Are you so used to succeed at everything you can't even take the teasing?"

Weirdly, the guy didn't seem mean, just clumsy with his words.

"Only those who do nothing can't fail." He said, looking away. He knew fully well how it felt to fail, thank you very much. Everyone did, it wasn't because he was good at what he was doing at the Garrison that he didn't. He just didn't like to talk about it, especially with strangers.

"Hey! I'll let you know I do plenty of things! Just because I don't go around bragging about them doesn't mean that I don't!" The guy said, clearly offended, and Keith raised one eyebrow, confused.

"I.. Wasn't talking about you." He clarified, perplexed, and the guy's cheeks took a shade of pink as his mouth opened in a 'o'.

"Oh, I thought you were saying that-"

"Well I wasn't. And I don't brag either." He added, folding his arms. He was used to people judging him on his look or his withdrawn attitude, but he wasn't expecting that from a friend of Shiro. Now he just wanted this conversation to end, to go back home, fix his hover-bike, and never see this guy again.

"Come on! Just yesterday Iverson was saying he wished more recruits were as capable as you in the simulator!"

Keith huffed, rolling his eyes. He didn't hear that, but seeing as the dude appeared to hate him, he doubted he would invent that. "Maybe he did, but I didn't." He pointed out, and the guy seemed lost for words for a moment. I was a great moment.

"Oh, yeah, I guess. Ugh, sorry about that. And for making fun of your hover-bike." He said to Keith surprised. That dude was really hard to figure out, a minute he was unbearable, the next he was playing nice. Who did that?

"Whatever." Keith just mumbled, ready to move on with this conversation. Unfortunately, he was the only one.

"Ugh, it's the moment where you're supposed to apologize too. Then I say it's okay and we're good." He informed Keith with a gentle smile, not mocking at all, but Keith can't return it because what the hell?

"Apologize for what? I didn't do anything." He asked genuinely, a frown on his face as he tried to figure out what he did wrong beside stand up for himself and not letting some guy insult him.

The guy groaned, but Keith didn't think it was mean or really annoyed. "That's not the point! And I thought you did plenty of things." He said with a playful smile, something like hope in his eyes, and Keith finally understood that he wasn't a bad guy, just someone who liked to laugh and tease.

"Nope, that was you, I just built a hover-bike." Keith said tentatively, hoping he finally gave the good answer.

The boy's face lightened with a wide smile, and Keith couldn't help but smile too. Not as much, but still.

"Well, that's still more than I did. I'm not really an engineer, we'd have to ask Hunk for that, so I can't really help with the fixing, but I can still drive you somewhere?" He offered, looking thoughtfully at the hover-bike. Maybe he was wondering if they would be able to carry it on their own. Keith wondered too, it was huge and the guy was pretty lanky.

"That'd be great, I'll fix it myself later."

The guy nodded and kneeled next to the hover-bike. Keith did the same on the other side, and after exchanging a look, they both pulled up. By some miracle, the hover-bike moved. It was heavy, but the other boy must be stronger than he looked because somehow, he was able to actually help.

If Keith forgot he fell pretty hard in the crash, it was reminded at him just then, and he almost dropped the hover-bike as it took him by surprised.

"You okay?" The guy asked, frowning as if he was worried about Keith.

"Yeah, all good, I fell when the hover-bike broke and it just hurts a bit." He admitted, because there was no way he let him think that it was too heavy for him to carry or something like that.

He nodded, thoughtful. "Didn't think you were hurt, sorry, I should have asked. We'll go to the infirmary when we're back."

Keith chuckled. Did that guy think he couldn't walk there by himself? Or that a few scratches would bring him to the infirmary?

"It's okay, it's really nothing, I was just taken by surprise, that's all."

They were halfway to the car when they heard the first thunder, quickly followed by lightning. They both stopped, looking at each other with panic in their eyes before walking as fast as they could to the car. Carefully, they put the hover-bike at the back, and the guy was unfolding a tarp when he spoke again.

"You know, you could definitely ask Hunk for his help, he'd be glad to, and I could always bring you guys some refreshment." He offered with a slight blush, probably from the effort of carrying the hover-bike.

Keith tilted his head, wondering if he should know that Hunk person. It was the second time the boy mentioned him without saying who that is, so maybe it was another of Shiro's friends and he thought Keith would know about him? How had Shiro so many friends?

"Ugh, who's Hunk again?" He asked, a bit ashamed, and when the boy's face went into total shock, Keith regretted not just refusing without asking for more information. _I'm good, thanks_ , it wasn't that hard!

The tarp hit the ground as it slid between the guy's fingers, and Keith hurried to put his foot on it before it flew away with the rising wind of the storm coming. They heard a new thunder, and it's enough to make the guy move again.

"Shit." He said, kneeling to grab the tarp back. Keith took the other side, helping the guy to tie it on the pickup. "You seriously don't know who Hunk is? He's like, in a lot of our classes." He added, glancing at Keith as if he couldn't believe him. But then, it was Keith's time to freeze. What was the guy talking about? Was he with Keith at the Garrison as in same classes?

Sure, he looked familiar enough, but a lot of people did, and if he was a friend of Shiro, then he probably saw him with him at some point, right? Shiro wasn't really friend with anyone of Keith's age, most of them only saw the hero, not the man. But the dude did look around the same age as Keith, and he did know stuff about Keith that he was pretty sure Shiro wouldn't say to others. He was trying to connect the dots, but they just didn't make sense.

The boy noticed Keith reaction, and they stayed like that for what seemed like forever, just looking at each other like they couldn't believe their ears and eyes. It's only when the wind shook the tarp so strongly it would have flew away if it wasn't already half attached that they both jump. The boy continued to tie the tarp, but Keith just couldn't move, waiting for an answer.

The other boy looked down at what he's doing when he finally spoke again. "So you.. You don't even know who _I_ am, huh." It's not even a question, and he still didn't look at Keith to try and read his face for any reaction.

"Should I?" He asked, genuinely intrigued. Why did the boy look so hurt? It wasn't a good look on him. He didn't answer, tying the tarp with more brutality than before. "If that make you feel better, I don't know a lot of people. I'm just.. Not really into social stuff."

At this point, between the wind and the thunders, he almost had to yell for the other guy to hear him, and he could tell he didn't make things better. He decided to try again. "And if Shiro sent you then he must trust you."

At that, the guy finally lift his head to look at Keith, but if he was expecting a smile or something, he only got a more bewildered expression. _What now? What did I do this time?_

"I.. What? What are you talking about?" At this point, he was yelling too for Keith to hear him, but he didn't care, he just wanted to understand.

"I mean Shiro sent you to help me!"

"No, he didn't! Hunk and I were trying that new sensor thingy and it detected your hover-bike. It wasn't moving so I went to see if everything was okay!"

They finished to tie the tarp, but none of them made a move to get in the car, even if the wind was so strong their hair was flying in their faces, especially Keith's.

"But.. But I thought.." Keith stammered, but before he could go one, he was cut by a thunderbolt so strong he was surprised it didn't hit him. The guy seemed to think the same, because he pushed Keith to his car.

"Get in!"

But the rain was the real push Keith needed, having no interest in getting all wet. He ran to the passenger sit, closing the door as fast as he could as the other boy did the same on his side. He started the car, driving as fast as he could in the direction of the Garrison.

"So let me guess, you called Shiro, he told you he was sending someone to you, I arrived, you thought I was that person, and you didn't even check? I could have been a murderer, that's not a very safe behavior." The guy said, a slight smirk on his face but never leaving his eyes from the road. They were progressing slowly despite his efforts.

"That the thing that bother you?" Keith asked, an amused smile on his lips, and okay, maybe now that he understood the guy better, he was starting to like him alright.

"I'm concerned for your safety!" He argued, taking a quick look at Keith before looking at the road again.

"You should be worried right now then." He joked, making sure to let him know by the tone of his voice.

"Oh, are you scared?" The boy teased him, throwing a fond look in his direction that made Keith feel warm.

"With you at the helm? Terrified." He teased back, and he's happy to see him smile widely. Good. That was good. "But seriously though, you knew my name, and Shiro, and beside, if you were a murderer and I asked you, wouldn't you say that you were the one I was waiting for?"

The guy nodded thoughtfully. "You got me there."

Keith smiled happily at the confirmation.

"So, what's your name?" He asked sheepishly. He was way too curious now to give in to the shame and not ask. He was afraid the other boy would get mad, but he just laughed.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot you don't know." He just said, playing with his fingers on the wheel.

"Come on! You know mine, it's not fair." Keith argues, but the other boy is not having it.

"Because I pay attention. You'd know if you did." He answered playfully, but his expression grew more serious as the rain became even worst than before. The thunderbolts seemed to fall right around them, and it's almost a miracle they're still okay.

"I do now." Keith let him know, seriously this time even if he's still smiling softly.

"I'd made you guess in a little mermaid way but I'm too scared that if we're struck by lightening and you miraculously survive you'll have to go back to the Garrison to announce some dude you don't know have been fried. Wouldn't wish that for my worst enemy." The boy was laughing, but Keith could see real concern in his eyes.

"Is that what I am?" Keith asked, hoping he already knew the answer.

"Nah, you're my rival."

Okay, that definitely wasn't what he was expecting, but he knew better than to upset the one driving. Especially during a really bad storm. He was about to answer when the car slipped brutally on the flooded road.

The other boy gripped the wheel, making divers moves to try and keep the car on the road while Keith was grasping his seat for dear life. It was only a few seconds, but it felt like so much more.

When the car finally straighten, the other boy spoke again. "Lance. It's.. It's Lance." He announced, his voice shaking slightly, hands still gripping the wheel like his life depended on it. It probably did.

"I'm pretty sure the weather didn't just punish you for your teasing, _Lance_." Keith joked, testing the name. Yeah, he liked it, it was fitting. It made Lance smile.

"Shut up, you're never too careful, especially when there's a- Woaw, holy shit that was close."

Once again the car had gone crazy slipping on the road, and if Lance managed to stay on it a second time, he was visibly shaken.

"I'm gonna be honest with you. I think you were right to be scared." He admitted, not giving up though.

"It's not like it's your fault the weather is bad, and you did a pretty good job at keeping us alive for now." Keith tried to reassure him, but Lance just yelped, making Keith jump.

"Don't say that! You'll jinx us!"

He was basically kidding, or at least Keith thought he was, but he didn't know the guy enough yet to be sure, and he looked like the superstitious kind of guy, so Keith hold his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, I take it back." He announced to the sky in case anything or anyone was listening.

Lance turned his head to him, an exasperate smile on his lips, but it quickly died as he noticed Keith's hand's state. With everything, the cuts and scratches on his right hand had reopened, and he didn't see it before now, but it was now covered in blood.

"Shit, ugh, sorry, I'll just keep my hand away from everything." He tried to reassure Lance. Borrowing one of these cars came with a really big deposit and no one had that kind of money to spare.

"Man, the seats are black, who cares. Are you okay, though? Okay, it's stupid, your hand is covered in blood, it looks like it hurts like hell." Lance rambled, looking worriedly between the road and Keith's hand.

"It's alright, I didn't notice before now so it's really superficial." He affirmed because it was the truth.

Lance nodded, relaxing. "Okay, good. Do you have any other injury?"

"Just cuts, scratches and bruises, no big deal." Keith said. It was weird to have someone else than Shiro caring about him. Then again, maybe Lance was just making sure he was okay because he was in his car and that he felt somehow responsible, but the thought was nice anyway.

"I know you said you didn't want to go to the infirmary but do you have someone to help you with that? Even if it's nothing bad, you don't need infections or something when it can be all gone in a couple of days. Plus, you don't want scars."

Truthfully, Keith didn't really care about scars, but he felt that Lance wasn't the kind of guy you tell just that.

"Yeah, Shiro can do that while he yells at me." Keith said gloomily, having almost forgot in how much trouble he was in with everything that happened.

"I don't think he will. He'll just be relieved you're fine, with that storm and everything." Lance reassured him knowingly, and Keith's stomach dropped because _fuck_ , yeah, Shiro must be worried sick that he's still missing under that weather because Keith, like a dumbass, didn't think of letting him know. And he said he'd send a friend to help Keith, but they saw no one, so did no one wanted to go because of the storm - and in that case, Keith was pretty sure Shiro would have come himself -, or were they lost somewhere, perhaps in trouble because of him?

"Shit." He simply sweared, taking his phone with shaking hands. No reception, how practical.

"Everything's okay?" Lance asked, sending him a worried look.

"I.. No. I have no reception, I can't warn Shiro, but he has to tell his friend to stop looking or.. Or stop looking himself." He stammered, panicked.

"Hey it's okay, we're almost there anyway, look, we can see the Garrison." Lance reassured him once again, and when Keith looked in the direction he was showing, he effectively saw the Garrison, half hidden behind clouds of sand flying everywhere. Damn, his hover-bike was going to be so dirty.

After a few more minutes of battle between Lance and the weather, they finally reached the Garrison, where a garage was left open. Without questioning it, Lance put the pickup in it and let out the biggest sigh ever, as if he had been holding his breath during his whole rescue mission.

He turned to Keith as if to say something, but the moment was broken when people came running to them, calling their names. Keith recognized Shiro and Adam, but not the third guy, who was mostly screaming Lance's name anyway. Lance opened his door to run into the dude's opened arms, and Keith felt uneasiness by watching them.

The feeling quickly went away as Shiro reached his own door, opening it for him before forcing him into a bones crashing hug. Keith smiled naturally, happy to finally be home.

"Careful, remember he's hurt." He heard Adam say behind Shiro, and the arms around him immediately loosen.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Can you walk?" He asked, worried, and Keith huffed.

"Of course I can."

To prove just that, he exited the car, startled once again by the pain, but he was good enough to prevent it to be seen on his face.

"We'll take care of the hover-bike, go home and take a shower." Adam said, and Keith just nodded, too embarrassed to say anything. They shouldn't have to take care of his mess, but saying sorry or try to help wouldn't do anything to make it right.

Shiro's hand squeezed his shoulder before he go, and Keith managed to send him a grateful smile. He knew it wasn't over, they'd talk about this, but for now, he just wanted to shower and sleep.

He exited the garage and was surprised to see that Lance was waiting outside.

"Hey, I thought I would walk you home, as it's rude to let a hurt dude walk alone and everything." Lance announced him, playing nervously with his fingers.

Keith smiled at him. He would have said that he could walk perfectly on his own, but he felt that Lance knew that already anyway, so if he didn't care, then Keith didn't either. "Thanks."

Lance returned the smile and they both started walking.

"That was Hunk, by the way. He followed us on his detector and warned Shiro." He informed Keith, and Keith nodded, thankful for the explanation.

"That's nice of him, and impressive that his detector can work despite the storm. Maybe I'll do ask his help." Keith said, not daring looking at Lance. Because he was thinking about the other part of Lance's proposition. The one including Lance coming with refreshment. Yeah, he especially wanted that part.

"You totally should! Are you free Saturday?" Lance asked excitedly, and Keith tried not to think about the butterflies in his stomach but it's hard.

"Yeah, I am." He simply answered, not trusting his voice to say more. But it's enough for Lance anyway.

"Great, I'll confirm it to you tomorrow, but it should be all good. After that we could go for ice cream. Hunk will be busy but I won't." He continued with a wink, and Keith felt hot in his cheeks and _oh gods_ is he blushing?!

"I- Yeah, sure, it's.. That'll be great." He stammered, but Lance didn't seemed to mind that he just made a fool of himself because he was looking at him as if no words ever made him happier.

"Cool. Cool. That's a date."

Keith looked at Lance at that, and Lance was furiously blushing, but didn't look away. Keith had to give it that to him: the guy wasn't a coward.

He smirked slightly. "With Hunk or with you?" He teased him, wanting to see what Lance looked like when he lose his means, but he didn't flinch.

"With who do you want it to be?" Lance teased back, but Keith could see in his eyes that it was also a real question, a test. Lance needed to know if they were on the same page, and Keith was glad to give him that.

"You." It was simple, just a single word, and it was crazy that just that word had the power to provoke such a big smile on Lance's face.

It was cute.

Keith liked this smile.

He couldn't wait to see it more.

**Author's Note:**

> It never came into their conversations but the friend Shiro sent was Adam. He took the wrong road and searched for Keith without success until Shiro called him to tell him Lance was bringing Keith back (after talking with Hunk).


End file.
